The Transformative Transfer
by Oozzlewrites
Summary: In a small rual town, where the lawn is always synthetic, there existed a very young woman, the entirety of whose mind stood in a pond of hopelessness and infinite boredom... ...This, however, is NOT the ending of her tale; in fact, you may never know what will occur when she sits alone on an infamous day and undergoes an event that LITERALLY transforms her forever.


In a preferable utopia, never shall one mind those unsuccessful, overrated attempts to terrify us on Halloween with tales of mutants, demons and undead horrors, lurking and impatient to kill anyone who dares to step onto the creaky floorboards of an abandoned mansion, lying somewhere in the vast hills of our subconcious awarenesses. All but waiting to strike.

Indeed, fear and threat is not picky in its choice of an infinite and ever-growing bounty of helpless, innocent victims. None are singled out, yet some undeniably feel its agony more than others. Yet, I know that I am beyond even these high degrees of terror; and, for me, when it comes to all of fear's discomforts, I am but stranded in a mental realm ruled by the unexplainable echoes of an unreachably dull past and the chaotic workings of an unbelievablely surreal present.

...And, it all began that monday, the infamous October 31. As I would every evening, I, upon my lonely, synthetic turf, would stare at the depressingly monotonous, deep grey clouds on the brink of letting out their rage upon the world below; but never could even one thunder-head seem to muster even the slightest utterance of power to excite and electrify the monotony of my inescapable hopelessness. Time slowly ticked under yet another new moon... ...yet, with it came those intriguingly ominous, raspy tones, darting straight up from the false flora obliged to hold up the lengthy train of the floor-grazing gown that encumbered me so... The tones could be described as quite curious indeed, and even more curious was how I had expirienced an almost all-encompassing block in my judgement and consideration after beginning to gain awarenesses of it, while knowing my mind was somehow abnormally overactive just moments before... ...and that mysterious tone was becoming even more intriguing and noticeable every moment that I sat pondering, as I wondered just what otherworldly power was strong enough to drag me into it so much? Then, the universe, at least as I knew it... ...quickly faded out of existence. I then suddenly found myself located in a void of all-scarlet space, haunted by... well... ..something...

Something.

Something that calls its disproportionate self "Cheese..."

...and letting its tounge touch onto my face, and lap up practically all of my life... ...was probably one of the most regrettable errors that I was foolish enough to ever allow myself to face.

...and with those monstrous, menacingly terrifying eyes and those sparse, stubble hairs that send tingling down my spine, freezing my once heavily armoured, steel soul in fear... I thought I could find an exit, to once escape from this... ...this, a seemingly improbable void beyond the infinity of space and time. and... ...well... ...I did escape. ...but, as I would have it, not in the way that I had hoped I would, or could, or even should... ...you see, the key to a new beginning... ...is but to live through the ending of an era. ...Brought onto a helpless human as "Cheese" delivered his dreaded lick of that huge tounge... I heard one drawn-out, hoarse, scream... ...before the final facing of my hopeless, depressing mortality... ...or, at least, that is what I thought I would face. it, was not my final encounter. just the final encounter in that depressing, small universe I once called home. and, apparently, the beginning of a much more peculiar life just as terrible as my previous one, and many times as hectic. I thought that it all was over... ...that this was it...

Then:

I heard an inescapable "Popping," and I arrived back into the discomfort of existence once more. However, with my pop of arrival came to me the popping into existence of a mockery of reality, surely far beyond the boundaries of human comprehension. the gloomy false turf of my backyard... ...the haunting, clouded skies above it... ...my feeble, malnourished human body... ...it all was gone. something was extremely abnormal by this point. actually... ...far off the borders of even that great extreme. Well, not just something... ...everything. a young, blond, green-eyed child shook me... ...and, out of curiosity, I opened my eye. my one, huge eye. I jiggled my slimy body, which seemed to be made up of... ...lime gelatin? the girl eagerly grinned at my curious expression and my helpless twisting of my newly-formed, immesurably strange body about her skinny, porcelain-pale arm. I was about to emit a squeal. then was interrupted by words. many, many words. upon words. upon words. upon words. upon words. "HI! I'M ADELYNN!" yelled the squealing chatterbox of a girl. "I'M EIGHT YEARS OLD!" she shot her simple words quickly past me, and aggressively squeezed my now squishy green head as she went on. then, she stated something undeniably horrifying. "YOU'RE MY IMAGINARY FRIEND AND I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU'RE EVEN HERE EVEN! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!" it was quite obvious at this moment that this "Adelynn" had created my new body... ...I was not sure whether to hate her for sending me here and forcing me into this terrible heap of goop with an eye glued onto it, or to instantly trust her with my life and thank her for saving me from a fate of absolute boredom. I mustered the courage to try and speak to her... ...for, as you may guess, I still held countless questions. And, along with them was a strong need for all of their answers. "hihihihi..." I echoed... ...It was as if my voice was stuck on "reverberate." Adelynn turned my way, and listened closely. "First of allallalllalllall..." I whispered. adelynn giggled, presumably at my wacky- and as equally as nonsensical- voice. and, it dawned upon me that, quite possibly, my body was being laughed at as well, yet only to make my situation worse. "can you tell me why my body feels similar toootoootoo... ...g..." "GELATIN?" Adelynn's eyes widened and inquisitively stared into me. "YOU'RE NOT A GELATIN, SILLY! YOU'RE MADE OF THE GREEN STUFF INSIDE GLOWY-STICKYS!" she then held up a glow-stick, which she apperently stuck onto her neon-blue necklace with a giant heap of azure craft glue. I felt an insatiable need to ask more questions, but was aware that inside my uncomfortably luminous, lime-green body, I was ashamed that a young girl could know far more than I did on the days before this one. yet, despite my shame, I now had to live with Adelynn. After all, she was now within a single instant, the overly-clingy center of my new, unfamiliar world. And, unfortunately, this new me as well. 


End file.
